1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency characteristic measuring device used to measure the high frequency characteristics of a device.
2. Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-223170 discloses a coplanar type high frequency characteristic measuring device, which has only one signal transmission probe needle (hereinafter referred to simply as a “probe needle”).
Some large-size devices, for example, have a plurality of pads on both its input and output sides. The high frequency characteristics of such devices cannot be measured by coplanar type high frequency characteristic measuring devices, since these measuring devices have only one probe needle.
Therefore in the case of devices with a plurality pads, it has been common practice to measure their high frequency characteristics after they are mounted in a package. As a result, considerable cost and time is required to measure the high frequency characteristics of devices having a plurality of pads.